


Anniversary

by Luluthechoosingcrow, Rock_n_fics, Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin



Series: Adventures of Something or Other: A Guns n Roses AU [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_fics/pseuds/Rock_n_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin/pseuds/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin
Summary: Steven and Bell's one year anniversary.





	Anniversary

~ Steven’s POV ~

My alarm clock began chirping loudly and I quickly shut it off, afraid it’d wake up the girl sleeping next to me.

I looked at her lovingly and touched her cheek, her dark eyebrows slightly furrowing as I did. What did I do to deserve her? It seems like just yesterday I had slammed into our bench and landed in her guitar case.

I kissed her lips gingerly and felt her kiss back after a moment, her green eyes fluttering open and arms wrapping around my neck.

I pulled away and looked down at her, those beautiful emerald eyes staring back up at me.

“Good morning, Bell.” I whispered to her, bending back over her to kiss her nose, both her cheeks, and her forehead until she giggled and put her hands on my chest to gently push me off.

I chuckled and laid on my back, intertwining my fingers with hers. “Happy anniversary, my love.” I smiled at her, watching her face light up as she rolled onto her side and placed her hands on either side of my head.

“You remembered…” she cooed, straddling my waist and kissing my chest all the way up to my neck.

“Oh, my baby…” I smiled at her and placed my hands on her hips as I captured her lips in mine, guiding her core to my pelvis. She let out a little groan and squeezed her eyes closed as I chuckled.

“Like that, baby girl?” I said lowly, squeezing her tighter. I grinder up onto her, making her whimper, her little pajama shorts providing no barrier between me and Bell’s throbbing heat.

“S-Stevie-” she cried, looking down at me and squeezing my shoulders, “please…”

“You want more, baby?” I teased, sitting up and leaning forward so I was on top of her. She whimpered at the loss of tension but nodded, squeezing bits of my chest hair in her little fists.

I grunted and buried my face in the crook of her neck, her short hair tickling the side of my face as I kissed and sucked on the column of her throat.

She moaned and pulled my hair, wrapping her soft legs around my bare back so I could gently provide pressure to her pelvis.

“Oh, baby…” she squeaked, bringing my face out from her neck so she could kiss me, “I love you so much, happy anniversary, Steven.” She put her hands on either side of my face and smiled, kissing my nose as I grinned.

“I love you, too, baby.” I smirked as I said it, “Now let me show you how much I love you…” Bell’s face flushed red and she bit her lip, knowing how much I love that.

I hooked my fingers under her tee-shirt and tugged it up gently, raising her arms up for her and tossing it to the side.

I looked at her beautiful chest and saw it covered in a gorgeous red lace lingerie, one I’d never seen before. My face lit up and I looked up at her, she was smiling proudly and propped herself up on her elbows.

“I bought it as a surprise, like it, Stevie?” She said, her voice smooth as silk. I could feel my boxers feeling a little tighter just looking at my beautiful girl.

“Fuck, baby doll, yes.” I breathed, wrapping my arms around her middle and burying my face in her chest playfully.

She giggled and threw her head back, tangling her hands in my hair, “Steven!!” She laughed, arching her back as I kissed and nuzzled her breasts.

I smirked against her skin and reached behind her, unclipping her bra and letting the fabric jump before setting it beside her and palming her left breast.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…” I mumbled, taking the bud into my mouth and rolling it on my tongue. Bell whimpered and grabbed my hand, holding it to her lips and kissing the back as I squeezed her dainty fingers.

“You’re so handsome…” she breathed as I moved onto her other breast, kissing along the valley of her heaving chest until I reached it.

She gave a little whimper that made me smile, and I decided to give her a little more than I was.

While still pleasing her chest, I snaked the hand she wasn’t holding down her soft torso until I reached her shorts. I brought myself away from her breasts to look at what I was doing and pulled them down in one swift tug.

I felt Bell shift and I heard her make a proud noise and I immediately knew why, because her panties matched her fancy bra.

I smiled up at her and she giggled before I shook my head, “It’s too bad these are coming off so soon, huh?” She hummed in agreement as I slid down so I was between her legs, beginning to take the panties off slowly and tossing them next to her bra.

My eyes wandered up her body to her red face as I sat up, “Can you spread your legs for me, Bell?” I asked gently, placing one of my hands lovingly on her calf, “Please?”

“Of course, honey.” She obliged, laying her head back on her pillow and opening her legs to me, showing me the delicate, forbidden skin inside.

I smiled and just looked for a moment, “So perfect…” I praised, wrapping my arm around her left thigh and giving her folds an experimental kiss.

She gasped from above me and that was all the encouragement I needed to keep going, so I brought my index finger up to her opening and gently pushed it in, kissing her clitoris softly.

She let out a little moan and reached for my left hand, which I gladly gave to her, so she could squeeze it as I pumped in and out quickly.

“Oh- shit! Stevie!!” She whined, arching her back as I ran my tongue over her clit quickly and pumped faster.

“Gonna cum, baby? Gonna cum for me? Come on, honey!” I smirked, knowing she liked it when I talked dirty to her.

“Yes!” Bell panted, squeezing her eyes shut and digging her nails into my hand. She squealed as she came, visibly tensing as I rode her orgasm out.

I watched her chest rise and fall as I pulled my finger out and wiped them on the sheet, crawling up her body and kissing her lips tenderly.

She kissed me back slowly, her lips dancing with mine as she did. I found her hands and intertwined our fingers before pulling away and looking at her.

“Wanna go out? Celebrate?” I grinned and she smiled back, kissing my nose.

“Always. My whole life is a celebration when I’m with you.”

“I love you, Bell.”

“I love you more, Adler.”


End file.
